Almavivo
by saku015
Summary: 'Passion and drive, the things that give you life and the things that mean the most to you.' - Seungchuchu fluff oneshot collection.
1. Life and Love

**A/N:** The first eight chapters will be the prompts of this years' Seungchuchu Week.

 **Prompt 3:** How they met

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

With lot of praying, Phichit successfully convinced Celestino to let him go to the Rostelecom Cup. He couldn't bare the waiting in Bankog and last, but not least, he missed Yuuri too.

He saw him for the first time after he and Yuuri had exchanged a hug. He was tall- taller than him – and had an _I will kill you_ expression on his face. Yuuri tensed immediately, but Phichit stared at him with interest in his eyes. When the other looked back at him, Phichit greeted him with a smile. The other boy twitched.

"What's up with him?" Phichit asked to Yuuri.

"Not everyone is as social as you," Yuuri answered. "Everyone knows, that Seung-gil is one of those who would rather spend their time alone." Phichit frowned. He had no idea how someone would rather spend their time alone than with people all around them. "Have you got somewhere to stay?" Yuuri asked, changing the theme. Phichit froze in place. Because of the joy, he completely forgot about that. In the next moment, the doors of the right elevator opened, revealing a yelling Michele Crispino with his sister in his arms. Sara turned to Seung-gil, trying to invite him to their meal, but he protested – not in the kindest way.

Suddenly, Phichit saw a blond spot nearing them. He waved goodbye to Yuuri and jumped into the other elevator. He looked up, seeing Seung-gil leaning against the other wall.

"Hello, you are Seung-gil, right? I'm-"

"I know exactly who you are," Seung-gil interrupted. "Phichit Chulanont, gold medalist of the Cup of China." He said on a monoton voice. Phichit's smile was so bright that Seung-gil almost blinded because of it.

"Do you really remember me? It means a lot to me, thank you!" Seung-gil felt his cheeks heating up. "Have you got two single beds in your room, haven't you?" Seung-gil nodded. He did not know why he answered truthfully of Phichit's every question. "You see, I was so excited about coming here and cheering on Yuuri so I completely forgot booking a room for myself," Seung-gil's eyes widened. "Can I stay with you for one night, please?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Seung-gil exclaimed. "We've just met with each other!"

"Then, this would be the perfect occasion for us to get to know each other better!" Phichit looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

' _Just like a puppy,_ ' Seung-gil thought. He had not missed anything from Korea just his beloved husky. That boy would be a great complement. "All right, be it," Phichit almost jumped into his neck, but Seung-gil stopped him by lifting up one of his fingers, "but in the moment you start to annoy me, I will throw you out immediately!"


	2. Culture and Traditions

**Prompt 2:** Selfies

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Paris was beautiful. The most beautiful city Phichit had ever seen. One year had passed since his first Grand Prix Final and right then, he would compete against Victor, Yuuri, Leo, Guang-Hong and Seung-gil at the Internationaux de France.

They had a whole day before their Short Programs, so they decided to go sightseeing – although Phichit had to drag Seung-gil by his wrist behind himself.

"It will be just like a triple date!" Victor exclaimed, hugging Yuuri to himself so hard, that the Japanese boy gasped for air. Guang-Hong hid his face into the crook of Leo's neck. Leo smiled down at him gently.

"Can we go?" Seung-gil growled. "I want this day to end as soon as possible." Victor wanted to hug him by his shoulders, but Seung-gil waved his hand away.

Phichit had never made as many selfies as he did on that day. They had a group selfie in front of the Notre-Dame, of Victor and Yuuri kissing each other under the Arc de Triomphe, of Leo feeding Gung-Hong with snails who protested strongly and he could even took one of Seung-gil staring into his cup of coffee with a frown.

* * *

As the final event of their day, they decided to visit Eiffel Tower to watch its lights switching on.

Phichit usually thought about himself as a man who hasn't got short temper, but when he looked at Seung-gil's face, he had enough.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, his voice being higher with a few octaves than usual. "Everyone enjoys themselves, but you look like as if you want to jump down from a bridge."

"If this day won't be over within an hour, there is a chance of it," he said, looking at Phichit with an annoyed expression on his face. Phichit growled. He grabbed the other boy by his collar and kissed him.

"It seems like you can change your expression if you want," Phichit said, smiling victoriously looking into Seung-gil's widened eyes.

Seung-gil's eyes flashed. He trapped Phichit's face between his hands and kissed him roughly. He wanted to show the Thai boy, that he was not someone who Phichit could play with, but he fell miserably. Phichit hugged him to his own body, stroking his hair gently.

The lights of the tower were switching on, but they were too lost in each other to pay attention to anything else.

They had no idea of the six mobiles whichs cameras clicked at the same time.


	3. Head and Heart

**A/N:** This is a continuation of chapter 1.

 **Prompt 1:** Late night thoughts

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

"Now what?" Seung-gil asked, caressing Phichit's tan skin.

Phichit looked up at him under his eyelashes.

"You tell me. We are here in this mess because of you," he said with mischief in his voice.

"Mess, you say?" Seung-gil's voice wasn't devoid of tease.

"Our skins are sweaty and the blankets are not the cleanests either," Phichit explained, covered his smile with his hand.

Everything happened so fast. After Yuuri's period of madness, Yuri had reassured Phichit about that he would take care of him, so Phichit went up to his and Seung-gil's shared room. As soon as he stepped in, he was pushed to the wall by the other boy. Seung-gil kissed him so desperately like there was no tomorrow.

Phichit knew how painful losing was, so he let him to do whatever he wanted. To be honest, he enjoyed it as well. Seung-gil was a really caring lover. He paid attention to his needs and never did something that Phichit did not want him to.

It was the most intense make out of Seung-gil's life. When Phichit confessed him that their love making was his first, Seung-gil's yaw dropped.

Seung-gil leaned down and started kissing Phichit's neck.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured into the younger's ear. Phichit turned to his back, so he could look into his lover's eyes. He chuckled quietly. "I am being serious!"

"I know, baby, I know." Seung-gil twitched because of the nickname. The moon crept out behind a cloud, shining in their eyes. Phichit pulled Seung-gil's head onto his chest. "Let's think about it tomorrow, okay? This day was full of unexcepted events."

Seung-gil hummed as an answer. He closed his eyes, inhaling Phichit's smell. After that loss, his life was the complete mess itself. Right then, Phichit was the only certain thing in it and he would never let him go for the world.


	4. Free Day - Ice-cream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Phichit had pushed Yuuri down from Victor's neck into the water for the nth time on that day. Yuuri groaned, while Victor pulled him up.

"It is not fair!" Yuuri confirmed. "How can you be so strong?"

"It isn't my fault that Caio-Caio's training is harder than a certain coach's," Phichit shuddered. Chris was shaking from laughter underneat Phichit.

Yuuri invited the whole skating group to Hasetsu during off-season. Most of them found the voice with the Katsuki family and the Nishigori's, but there were people who had problemes with it.

Chris high-fived with Phichit, then felt as two eyes burnt a hole into his back.

"Hey, I think your boyfriend's a little bit jealous," he said to Phichit. They were at the beach with everyone else. Minami, Leo and Guang-Hong built sand castle with the Nisihigori triplets. Emil tried to convice Mickey to swim with him, but the Italian did not want to cooperate. The other three Russian skaters sunbathed with Otabek and Sara. He, Phichit, Victor and Yuuri fought in the water.

"I invited him to be my knight in shining armour, but he protested," Phichit said, turning towards Seung-gil, who was watching them under a beach umbrella. Phichit winked at him. Seung-gil turned his head away grumply. Phichit patted Chris's shoulder to put him down. When his feet touched the sand under the water, he sprinted towards the shore.

Seung-gil saw under his eyesashes a shadow that hovered over him, but he did not pay attention. He heard a fustrated sigh. Suddenly, a cone of vanilia icecream appeared in front of his face.

"What do you want?" He asked with hurt in his voice. "Your friend probably misses you."

"Don't be so cocky," Phichit cooed at him. "You know I would never go out with Chris… but I have to admit that his body isn't so bad." Seung-gil snapped up his head with anger in his eyes. His lips met with the delicious flavor of the ice-cream. Phichit's adorable giggles fulled his ears.

"It's good," he mumbled, licking the dessert. Phichit leaned forward and licked down the little amount of ice-cream from Seung-gil's nose. Seung-gil blushed.

"Let's eat this ice-cream together," Phichit suggersted, sitting into Seung-gil's lap. Seung-gil dipped his fingers into the sweet, then raised them in front of Phichit's mouth. Phichit leaned forawrd and licked it down. After he had finished the movement, he smile up at Seung-gil. "You were right, it is delicious."

Seung-gil smiled at him with so much adoration that Phichit's heart skipped a beat. Phichit's lips parted slightly. Seung-gil bent down and kissed him. Their kiss was just as sweet as vanilian ice-cream.


	5. Magic and Mystique

**A/N:** This is another alternate ending of chapter 1.

 **Bonus:** _The King and the Skater_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice

* * *

Phichit watched as Seung-gil put his colthes into his suitcase. He grabbed them so hard that Pichit was surpriesd they did not tear apart. Seung-gil told him how bad he wanted to become one of the final 6 of the Grand Prix last night and the hurtful expression on his face caused pain to Phichit as well.

Phichit frowned, trying to find some kind of solution to the situation. Whenever Yuuri was depressed, they watched a movie while eating unhealthy snacks – but that was in Detroit and not in the middle of the skating season. Suddenly, Phichit's eyes lit up. He figured out exactly what Seung-gil needed.

"Hey, have you packed your skates into the suitcase yet?" Phichit asked with excitement in his voice. Seung-gil shook his head. "Then, follow me!" Phichit said, grabbing his own skates, then running out of their room.

* * *

Fortunately, the hotel had its own ice rink for private practices. While they took up their skates, Seung-gil tried to find out Phichit's plan. After Phichit took the ice, he turned towards Seung-gil.

"Phichit, what are you doing?" Seung-gil asked, leaning againts the barrier.

"Shall we skate?"

Seung-gil's eyes widened. He looked at Phichit, who had a smile on his face, his hand reaching towards Seung-gil. Seung-gil took a deep breath, then nodded a little. The smile widened on Phichit's face.

Seung-gil slid next to him, then they started skating. At first, they only slid beside each other. The Moon lit the rink up giving a peachful atmosphere to the whole scene. Seung-gil sighed contently. That was the first time in his life when he felt himself good while he skated. Suddenly, he felt as fingers enwited with his onw. He looked to his right. Phichit's eyes shone in the moonlight. Whit a sudden movement, Seung-gil pulled him in front of himself and lifted him up by grabbing his waist.

"Haha!" A laughter escaped through Phcihit's lips. He speared his arms as if he was some kind of bird. After a few minutes, Seung-gil put him down, but did not let his waist go.

Phichit turned around in his arms, taking his hands. With that, he trusted himself to Seung-gil, because the Korean boy was the one who saw what was in front of them. Seung-gil hugged Phichit to himself, while guiding them through the ice. They looked deep inside to the other's eyes and their lips went nearer to each other.

"What are you boys doing here in this hour?" They jumped apart because of the voice. Seung-gil left the ice and took his way towards the locker room.

Phichit slid to the barrier.

"You see, Caio-Caio, we just-"

"This was a pretty unique approaching of that music, don't you think?"


	6. Space and Time

**Prompt 2:** Timezones

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

It was 00:30 AM and Seung-gil slept soundly. As the day of the Worlds' beginning neared, Min-so became more and more unbearable. She organized special training for him which had physical and mental part as well. During physical practice, Min-so tried to make every muscle in his body work, saying 'It is important for your stamina to prove.' – Seung-gil was certain about that his coach had sadistical instincts. As for mental work, they watched every performances of the competiting skaters to study their way of skating. Seung-gil knew that he would have avoided that part, if he had been more sociable, but – shame on him – he wasn't.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. Seung-gil groaned in fustration. He knew who was the one calling him in that inhuman hour. After he had picked it up, he heared a cheerful voice in his ear.

"Well, good night, my beloved significant other!"

"Phichit, have you got any idea how late it is?" He asked half- asleep.

"It is only 10:30, right?" His voice was a little bit uncertain.

"IT IS MIDNIGHT IN KOREA, IDIOT!" Seung-gil screamed into the phone. He usually never showed his feelings, but right then, he was too tired to hide them.

"Wow, chill out," Phichit said, taking the phone away from his ear. "How is your training going?" He asked, trying to lead the conversation towards a confortable theme. From the sigh he heard, he realzied that he had messed up.

"Min-so is a harpy. We start at 6 AM and finish at 8 PM," Phichit knew that he would not be able of pull out anything more from him.

"What about you?" Seung-gil's voice was much more lighter than any other time.

"We are concentrating on my quads. I want to learn as many new ones as possible," Phichit sighed, then continued. "I have already known the basic movements of my fellow competitors, so Ciao-Ciao said that we could leave the videos at the end. That is why being in good terms with them is a good thing."

' _I will kill him!_ '

"Look, Seung-gil, I really did not wake you up on purpose," Phichit said. Seung-gil could see how his cheeks became reddish. "I just wanted to hear your voice, thats all."

' _Okay, maybe I won't kill him!_ '

Seung-gil sighed, turning to his back.

"You can call me anytime you want," he mumbled quietly.

Phichit's eyes shone up.

"Seung-gil, I LOVE-" but he cold not finish it, because the other hung up.


	7. Paths

**Bonus:** Pretended relationship

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Neither Seung-gil, nor Victor were impressed, because of their discovery – to be exact, Victor discovered the site and just sent the link to Seung-gil.

Seung-gil knew that Phichit and Yuuri were rinkmates in Detroit and they shared their room as well. There were rumors amongst the skaters about them and their special relationship which Seung-gil tried to ignore with all his heart, but it was harder than he thought. Whenever he looked at Phichit, he saw how charming he was with his adorable smile and shining brown eyes. He knew he was greedy, but he wanted that wonderful man all to himself.

When Seung-gil opened the link, the world turned upside down around him. It was a forum dedicated to Phichuuri. There were photos about them kissing and holding hands. In public. The fans were not happy about their and Victor and Yuuri's relationship. They said that the two boys ruined their true love. Seung-gil closed the website and reached for his phone immediately.

"What should we do?" He asked the other as soon as he picked up the phone. A frustrated sigh came form the other end.

"Maybe, we should ask them," came the answer. Victor heard a groan.

"They have been lying to us god know how long, Nikiforov. Why should they tell us the truth at the moment?" If we said that Seung-gil was nervous, we could not been further from the truth.

"Wait until the Cup of China, then. They would met there eventually."

Seung-gil nodded, then hung up.

* * *

When he saw Phichit, he almost could not resist the urge of running to him and hugging him to his body, but he knew that he had to be strong. Phichit, unlike him, flew into his arms and hugged Seung-gil to himself, like there was no tomorrow. When Seung-gil did not hug back, his face became sad. He had no idea why his boyfriend acted like that.

After they had stepped into the hotel, Phichit spotted the man who he missed the most. After Seung-gil, of course.

"Yuuri!" He shouted to him, leaving Seung-gil's side. He did not see how the other man's face darkened.

"Phichit!" Yuuri greeted him with as much happiness in his voice as Phichit had in his own. They met at the middle of the lobby with a thight hug.

"How are you?" Phichit asked. He wanted to know as much about Yuuri's everyday life as possible.

"A little bit tired, but good. Someone became grumpy, because of an unknown reason," he said, pointing at Victor with his head.

"Yeah, mine too," Phichit agreed, sighing, then his face lit up. "Let's take a selfie! Our fans will love it." He hugged Yuuri to himself, but before he should snapped the camera, he was dragged away from him roughly.

When they reached a dark corner, Seung-gil turned toward him. For a moment, Phichit frightened by him. His eyes were burning with anger. He lifted up his phone and pushed it in his face.

"What is this?" He asked angrily.

Phichit looked at the screen, then started laughing hysterically. Seung-gil frowned.

"That was only pretended," Phichit explained through his tears. "We played truth or dare at a party and I chose dare. My task was to date with Yuuri for a month."

"Oh… I…" Seung-gil did not know what to say. He felt himself extremely stupid. Phichit smiled up at him.

"So, that's the case of your previous anger?" Seung-gil nodded. Suddenly, he was pushed against the wall with Phichit's lips on his own. He felt as the other moving his waist against his suggestively. He moaned into the kiss, but before he could grab Phichit by his hair, the other stepped away.

"What?!" Seung-gil asked whiny. He was aroused and because of that he was fussy as well.

"You did not hug me back at the airport. Because of that, you deserve punishment," Phichit said, walking towards the elevators. Halfway, he turned back. "If you get a new personal best, we can talk about it."


End file.
